What Poems Can't Express
by Don'tKnowWhatToSay
Summary: Sirius is trying to come up with a poem for Remus' birthday : Slash, Sirius/Remus


**This is a fic about Sirius Black trying to write a poem for Remus =) Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and I must admit that I myself did not write the awesome poem. Credit for that goes to Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love (:**

* * *

Sirius Black was sitting alone in his dorm, surrounded by an unusual peace. One of the windows was open and fresh air filled the room, bringing in the scent of grass and spring flowers. Encircled by parchment, the young Black was seated on his bed with his legs crossed and a quill between his long, flexible fingers. On his left side was a stack of yellowish parchment of which most of them were absolutely useless; they were either curled horribly or had served as canvases for one of Sirius' numerous random (and not very artistic) drawings. On his right side was a rather big pyramid of useless, balled up love letters. One by one, Sirius picked them up and attempted to _lob_ them through the window.

With an abrupt crash, James Potter slammed open the door of the dorm, panting. While his cheeks were stained a worryingly bright shade of red and his robes were very messy, he smiled widely at the dog animagus. In return, Sirius looked at his best friend, chewing on his lower lip with a faint smile playing in the corner of his mouth.

"Padfoot… I've got…. _epic_ news for you!" James gasped out because of the lack of air in his lungs. He noticed a glimpse of unveiled interest in the charming grey eyes of his best friend.

"It's happened. It's _finally_ happened. The girls started a pudding fight in the Great Hall and it is _ace!_"

Sirius opened his mouth to reply, but he simply couldn't find the words. James and he had been dreaming about this to happen for _ages_. But he couldn't walk away from his current task, no matter how great and legendary this event would turn out to be.

"Prongs, can't you cast a freezing spell on them? You know, make sure they'll still be there when I've got time?" he tried desperately. His eyes narrowed as he studied the face of the other Marauder.

James blinked several times.

"What? _Pudding_, Pads_._"

"I know, you've told me that, but I just… well, I simply don't have the time for it right now," Sirius muttered with a heartbroken expression plastered on his face. His tall, brown-haired friend with glasses would be teasing him forever about this. However, he was after all busy doing some very important stuff.

James screwed up his eyes and wrinkled his forehead at once, making Sirius laugh at the ridiculous look on his face.

"You're serious, aren't you? You're really going to miss this!" James shouted in terror. His friend nodded.

"You're ill? Please tell me you're ill, Pads. Very, very ill."

"I'm not ill, no."

Smacking the back of his hand against his forehead, James pretended to faint on the spot. When Sirius didn't immediately run across the room to help his friend, James eventually decided that it would be hopeless to convince him that nothing was more important than a pudding fight. Between _girls…_

"What can you possibly be doing that is so important?" he asked, tapping his finger on his chin with a curious look.

"I'm writing a poem," Sirius replied and rearranged his beautiful features in concentration.

"You're... writing a poem," James repeated, feeling ready to ship his friend off to the nearest hospital.

"It's for Moony's birthday. It'll make him happy, I'm sure," the dog animagus continued while looking at the other boy for confirmation. James shrugged carelessly.

"Whatever. I'm so not going to miss this," he announced and left the room as hastily as he had entered it.

Regretting his fast rejection of James' offer, Sirius was finding himself in a difficult situation; an absolute lack of creativity.

**Remus, my love,** he wrote, second-guessing his own judgement. _Way too cheesy._

**Remus, my werewolf**… _Not cheesy enough._

He threw his quill at his pillow in annoyance. Wondering if the pudding fight had come to an end, Sirius was in two minds. He could stay here and finish the poem (alright, alright, _begin_ the poem…), making Remus a happy werewolf, or he could go and watch girls throwing desserts at each other. Indeed, the last solution would make _him_ a happy man.

It took him several moments to decide that Remus was more important, and he sat back down on the bed. _Poems just can't express it,_ he realised all of a sudden.

A few minutes later, due to the fact that he needed to decide whether there was time to do his hair or not (until he realised that his hair _was_ the work of God), Sirius was on his way down the stairs leading to the Great Hall.

"Padfoot!"

Sirius searched the enormous crowd of people for the three of his best friends; the short, chubby one, the tall and charming one with hazel-coloured hair and glasses, and the super sexy one.

Peter, James and Remus were standing in the most northern part of the Great Hall, Remus' eyes glistening with happiness as he was waving to capture Sirius' attention.

"Prongs said you were studying for Potions class. Yeah, didn't make much sense to me either. Though, you should know that studying is more important that girls and desserts."

Remus laughed when he saw the surprised expression on Sirius' face.

"Uhm.. Yeah, Potions class…But seeing you is even more important than studying," Sirius replied cheekily, fluttering his eyelashes at his boyfriend. The werewolf looked away, and his boyfriend wasn't able to tell whether he was rolling his eyes or blushing. Knowing Remus, it would probably be the first one.

Suddenly, James turned around to greet his newly arrived friend with a wave, not entirely able to remove his eyes from the battlefield.

"Is Lily out there?" Sirius asked and stood on his toes to find Lily Evans' flamingly red hair. James blushed as he muttered an almost inaudible 'no'.

During the following silence, Remus stepped closer to his boyfriend, so close that said boyfriend could smell the scent of shampoo in the always freshly washed, auburn hair_. _Remus' warm breath tickled his ear as the werewolf whispered something. Sirius' eyes widened and his body stiffened. This was very unlike Remus, and the young Black-heir quickly forgot everything about girls and pudding.

As soon as he had received a nod confirming that it had been a serious suggestion, Sirius grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him along. It was quite a struggle to get through the room, as the fight did now also involve a lot of the boys and had turned into a savage battle between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. Pudding flew through the Great Hall with the speed of light, and some of it even hit the back of Sirius' head. He was too excited to care whether his hair was ruined, and this was very unlike _him_.

Sirius led Remus through multiple hallways and stopped his journey in front of a small door giving access to an even smaller broom closet.

"Do you think that'll be very comfortable?" Remus asked with a nervous smile, but he didn't object any further. The black-haired one screwed up his eyes and opened the door.

That night, Sirius was lying awake in the darkness, unable to sleep. His thoughts wandered through the events of the past day, and a confident smile played on his lips as he thought about a certain point of a very certain event. He heard snoring from all of the surrounding beds and tried to cover his head with a pillow. Realising that this had absolutely no effect (James' snoring could pierce absolutely any material), Sirius decided to resume his poem-writing.

The drawer of his nightstand creakedas he opened it, and from there he grabbed a purple quill (a gift that Remus had given him, (saying that 'he no longer had any excuses for avoiding his homework'), a blank page of parchment and an inkpot before he lit a candle. By the thought of Remus' beautiful face, a feeling of happiness had washed over Sirius, and he realised that this was exactly what he needed as inspirationfor his poem. His boyfriend did, in every way possible, inspire him. He suddenly had a thousand ideas, yet he didn't know whether to actually write a poem or a simple letter.

He gently shook the quill before dipping the tip into the radiant, rainbow-coloured ink in the pot. Remus had, more than once, asked him why he didn't just use regular ink, but Sirius had a soft spot for colours.

"Moony, wake up! Wake up, wake up!" Sirius chanted while jumping around Remus' bed. "Come on, it's your birthday!"

"Is not," was the mumbled response he received.

"Is too. Get up!" He insisted impatiently. Peter and James were standing behind him, the first one yawning and stretching, the second one looking like he was sleeping while standing.

"To hell with it. Happy birthday!" the young Black muttered while leaning forward to plant a kiss on Remus' lips. The no longer sleeping boy with tousled, auburn hair (Sirius thought it was gorgeous, even when messy.. a bit like his own) opened his honey-coloured eyes. He tried to fight the urge to just grab Sirius and hide both of them under his sheets; after all, he did have an image to maintain.

"Ahem," James cleared his throat and looked in another direction. He stepped forward to push Sirius away, so that he could show everybody the beautifully wrapped package in his hands.

"No way you've wrapped that," Sirius sulked while folding his arms across his chest.

"Perhaps Lily helped me out," the other one admitted, his cheeks turning red and his round glasses becoming rather foggy.

Remus let out a burst of laughter and examined the gift, tore open the wrapping and gasped.

"That's tremendous, James!" he grinned whilst trying not to gape at the large box of chocolates.

"That's.. what?" James asked in confusion. Everyone but James laughed, although Remus was the only one to fully understand the word.

"Mine now!" Peter shouted eagerly while waving a pink package in front of Remus. The werewolf grabbed it, opened it and struggled to find words._ Any_ words. Worlds simply couldn't describe the awful, woolly thing inside the package.

"That's... the most.. uhm, beautiful pink sweater I've ever seen, Wormtail. Thanks," he said a tiny bit stiff. Too thrilled to notice the polite acting, Peter just kept babbling.

"I've made it myself! Like the one I'm wearing," he explained, careless to the fact that nobody was listening. His short, chubby fingers caressed the sweater that covered his even chubbier corpus.

"That's… really nice, Peter," Sirius mumbled, but his eyes revealed the horror he was feeling. His boyfriend was _not_ to be seen in that.

"Okay, mine now!"

Leaping to his own bed, Sirius swiftly grabbed a squared gift wrapped in red paper. Remus' excitement increased as he realised he'd get to open Sirius' present now.

"Wow, how'd you get this? Pads, you're absolutely the best, the greatest, the most-"

"Yeah, I'm quite awesome. And pretty hot," Sirius laughed while reaching his hand to touch the leather binding of the book.

"Prongs… could you, uhm.." Sirius began and swung his head subtly towards the door. The stag animagus grabbed the small rat-like boy besides him, and regardless of how many objections the small one could spill out, James just kept walking. As soon as both of them were gone and the door shut, Sirius once again ventured to his own bed. The nightstand made its characteristic creaking sound as he opened it and pulled forth a letter. With nervousness written all over his face, he handed it to his boyfriend.

Remus unfolded the letter gently, careful not to ruin it. To Sirius' utter horror, he slowly began reading it out loud:

"… So, I wanted to write you a poem. Didn't really work out though, you know me; I'm not very focused. But I did come up with a solution! So, I'm just going to write my feelings down.

_Your beautiful amber eyes bring a smile to my lips,  
Your sense of humour is as sharp as a thousand whips.  
_

_The way you disappear into your books,_

_And the way you don't seem to care about your looks._

_The way you shower longer than an average person,_

_The way your hair shines in the soft setting sun._

_When you are gone, my heart is lonely,_

_When you are here, my heart is yours only._

_And my dear, Remus Lupin, I'd just like to say,_

_I fall in love with you a bit more every day._

_And...er... yesterday you made me realise I love you more than pudding."_

While Sirius was watching, Remus' handsome jaw dropped lower than he'd thought possible.

"You wrote this?" the werewolf asked, holding up the letter. Anxiously, Sirius nodded.

"But Padfoot, love, this _is_ a poem. A very cheesy one, too."

A gleam of sadness reflected in stormy eyes as he realised his struggles had been in vain. Apparently, Remus didn't like the poem.

"I love cheesy poems…"

_Huh?_, Sirius thought and looked up. Did Remus like it? It seemed like it.

"Do I get a reward then?" the dog animagus asked smugly as he threw himself on the bed near Remus' feet.

"Not right now."  
"No problem, I know a special little closet where we can celebrate your birthday later."

Chuckling, Remus began to read the letter all over again.

"Thanks, Pads. Thank you so much for this," he finally said while folding it carefully and laying it on his pillow. "I love you too, you know that, right? I love you, Sirius."

* * *

Eteneral love for Reviewers 3


End file.
